


The First of Many Months

by Reina_malone



Series: The First Nine Months [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: Hey guys! I'm really proud of how this turned out. I know we all hate Terry Milkovich but Dennis Cockrum is an amazing actor. I like to think that Terry could be a good father. Hope you guys enjoy. Take care.Also, my mom wanted to name me Allyson Viktoryia but my dad didn't like it...





	The First of Many Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



As Mickey and Ian were laying tangled up each other, Ian asked what they were both thinking. 

"When are we going to tell everyone? You know your dad is gonna wanna be the first to know. Hell, my dad is gonna wanna be the first to know." 

"Well, why don't we throw a dinner. It's been a while since we've had the entire family over for dinner" Mickey stated. Trying to get everyone under the same roof was exhausting.

Lip and Mandy moved to the outskirts of the South Side after they got married. Carl and his fiancé live in the old Gallagher house. Fiona married Jimmy is living on the North Side with their three children, Aaron, Seth, and Julia. Frank and Monica are always traveling now that all their kids are grown. Debbie lives with her husband and daughter, Aniah. Liam joined the Navy is on leave for three weeks due to the birth of his son, Avery. Terry and Evgeniya just returned from Ukraine after Evgeniya's father passed away. Iggy, Tony, and Colin all moved out of state, having found wives and settling down. 

"When are we going to do that? You wanna try this Sunday?" Ian asked his husband. 

It'd been a month since Mickey found out he was pregnant and he was actually very glad that he didn't work during the summers. He didn't want to have to miss so much work because of his morning sickness. Teaching third graders, you tend to fall in love with your students. Watching them grow up and learning all they can. 

"Yeah. I don't see why not" Mickey answered his husband. "Hey, Ian?" 

"Yeah babe?" 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" 

"A few. Have you?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well, you gonna tell me?" 

"If it's a girl, I wanna name her Allyson Viktoryia and if it's a boy, I wanna name him Clayton Aleksander." Mickey said proudly. 

"You know, it's funny that you say Clayton Aleksander because that was my name for a boy as well as Yevgenni. And Evgeniya for a girl. Evgeniya Marie. After both of our moms. I love the the name Allyson"

"At least we have a boy name" Mickey said grinning. 

**********************************************

 

The next weekend they had their families over for dinner. For once, Ian was glad they bought the big dining room table. Everyone sat around the table talking about their lives. What has happened in the last few weeks that everyone's been away. 

"My boys!" Terry exclaimed when he saw Mickey and Ian. "I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too, Terry" Ian said the same time Mickey said, "Us too, Pops"

"Fi, how are the kids?" Evgeniya asked. Mickey and Ian were so glad that everyone in their family got along. 

"They're doing great. They're at Jimmy's moms for a few weeks" Fiona replied. 

"Evgeniya, how was Ukraine?" Monica asked. "I know it was under difficult circumstances, but I bet you were happy to see family".

"Yes, Moni. It was good to see my family. But it's so good to be back with my family here"

"Speaking of family" Frank spoke up, "I know we all missed each other, but you guys sounded rather impatient to tell us something. What is it?" 

Mickey and Ian looked at each other and smiled. They left the room and returned with ten envelopes. They handed the envelopes to the respective owners. Each had their own name on the envelope and inside was a copy of the ultrasound. They each opened their envelopes and gasped. 

_'What is a Grandpa? You is a Grandpa'_

_'What is a Grandma? You is a Grandma'_

_'What is an uncle? You is an uncle'_

_'What is an aunt? You is an aunt'_

 

 

Terry started crying. "Mikhailo is this real? I'm going to be a grandpa?" 

"Yes, papa. You're going to be a grandpa!" 

 

**********************************************

 

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple on their news. Their big, little family was growing. The Milkovich-Gallagher family could have not been more happy for a new addition. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really proud of how this turned out. I know we all hate Terry Milkovich but Dennis Cockrum is an amazing actor. I like to think that Terry could be a good father. Hope you guys enjoy. Take care. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my mom wanted to name me Allyson Viktoryia but my dad didn't like it...


End file.
